Dutch's Gang
by Leroux'sPhantom
Summary: A story of John and Abigail. From the orphanage to the road. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for mild sex and murder.
1. Chapter 1

"Pa? Why do you leave me at night?" I asked. I was very young then. Eight or so.

'Well John… I have business, yes. Business.' I think he was going out drinking, the old fool.

"Well have fun on your. Business." I headed on to my bedroom, saddened that my father didn't even love me. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

"Pa?" I woke up and walked around. No sign of him. But there was someone else here…

'Son?' It wasn't my pa….

"Hello? Who are you?" I knew I wasn't very frightening. But it would have to do.

'I'm the sheriff. Leigh Johnson. And your pa, sad to say, was killed in a bar fight last night.' I looked at the man. He looked decent enough to tell me the truth. I cried. I don't know why still, but I did.

'Son? I'm gonna have to take you to an orphanage, you know. Pack your stuff.' I looked at him more closely. He had to be about twenty, if not older. I packed and we headed out. We went to this town called Blackwater. Where the orphanage was.

'Goodbye, John.' he said. I walked in, unsure of myself. I knew it wouldn't be fun….

It had been nine years. Nine years after my pa left this world for good. I had also met this nice girl. Abigail was her name. Abigail Wolfe. She had taught me a lot. And I thought she was pretty, but didn't tell her. But I had a plan. To escape that night.

"Come on Abi!" I said. I was the only one who called her Abi.

'Are you gonna steal a horse, John?' She knew me so well.

"Yes. No harm done."

'But where are we going?' Where were we going? Maybe find a nice house. But she wouldn't want to hear that…

"I heard of a gang. They ride and steal money from the rich, and give to the poor." I wasn't lying. Dutch's Gang.

'Well, let's go!' And we did.


	2. Chapter 2

'John! Look over there!' We had been riding for days. But this sight was welcome. A few people were gathered around a fire. One turned around. He had black hair, and was wearing an orange shirt.

'Hello. What is your business here, partner?'

'We would like to um, join your gang?' Abi said. A man laughed. He was wearing a hat with a funny looking pin on the side.

"Please. We just wanted to know. If you won't accept us…"

'We need a good whore.' a man of medium height said, a smile spread over his lips. Not the kind of smile you would normally see on a sane man. But John didn't know then. He was too young…

"Hold on a minute. Abi couldn't do that…." Abigail was agreeing to do it!

"Abi please… don't…." She held up her hand. And I knew I was defeated.

'I have to, John Marston.' She smiled, a rare thing for her.

'Well I guess your in… John.' Dutch said, smiling.

'I'll show you around, John.' the man with a sombrero said.

'I'm Javier. Javier Escuella.' he said, shaking my hand. I thought he was a great person, that we were great people. But I was so wrong… we never should've joined….

We rode down the street. Seven o'clock, Escalera.

"Are we gonna rob that big villa?" I asked, pointing to it.

'Yes John.' Javier said. This was my first big raid. I had only been in the gang three weeks and I was already best friends with him.

"Great." Dutch had also taught me how to read. And Javier taught me as much Spanish as I needed to know.

'I'll teach you more, I promise.' he had said.

'Ready, John?' Bill said, smiling. Bill was a great guy too. So was Dutch… like family.

"Of course." he ran like wildfire through the street, raiding innocent people. I ran to the top of the hill, of course. I had to show them I was great. And smart. Especially smart. I walked slowly into the villa. Javier was straight behind me.

"Stick 'em up!" I yelled at a stout man. He told me in Spanish he was rich, and that I couldn't rob him.

"You wish!" I knocked him out cold with the butt of my rifle. I shot him for good measure.

'You killed the second most richest person in Mexico.' Javier breathed. I raided him, and he was carrying a briefcase full to the brim of money.

"We've gotta go to Dutch." We literally ran down the hill.

'Dutch! Look!' I opened the briefcase. Dutch was speechless.

"John Marston! You little devil!" he said, smiling. I told Abigail later on and she was grinning.

'You're the best, John.' She hugged me, like the kid that I was, I enjoyed it. But it couldn't last…


	3. Chapter 3

We were wanted. I saw a poster at every city we stopped at. Luckily, no one had a picture of us. It didn't hit me then, but it would later.

"Abigail?" I said, trying to see where she was.

'Bill…. Oh Bill….'

"What's goin' on…. Oh God…" I said when I saw Bill with his hand down Abigail's dress.

'Oh John. There you are! Want a turn?'

"No, Bill. I'm fine." Abigail walked away from Bill a little, his hand sliding out of her dress.

'Well, I gotta go to Dutch anyway.' Bill walked away, thankfully.

'John, thank you!' ,she whispered, 'He creeps me out a bit more than Javier.' I smiled. She always knew what made me smile. Then she kissed me. I leaned over towards her, to wrap my arms around her.

"Abi…. I gotta go!" I jumped up.

'John….' I ran to my tent. I thought about what just happened. Abi kissed me! She must like me.

'Marston! Can I come in?' Javier stood in the doorway.

"Corse. Come in partner." he sat down beside me.

"Javier? Abigail kissed me…"

'And you didn't do her? John, your missing out.'

"Because I don't have the guts yet."

'Well, I'll leave you to sleep.' And I fell asleep.

I looked over the horizon.

"Are we goin now, Dutch?"

'Yes, John, this is a big raid.' Dutch replied, smiling.

"Come on, Javier!" I said.

'Okay John. Be careful though, brother.'

'Now! Go now!' We shot down some guards standing near the train. I ran to get to the front, to drive it away.

'Shoot the passengers, and the conductor! We don't need any survivors, John.' I killed a couple of men, and a woman. Bill killed the rest. I pulled the lever.

'Way to go, brother!' Javier said, standing beside me. The rest of them were on the train, including Abi.

'Your not hurt are you?' she asked, coming towards the engine of the train with me and Javier.

"No Abi. I'm not."

'Hello Abigail.' Javier said, smiling.

'Um hello?' she replied.

'Well, how bout coming to my tent later, if you don't have plans.' Javier winked at me, and I knew it wasn't good.

'Sure, Escuella.' she replied, smirking. And that almost broke my heart.

**Poor little John. What will happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

Twins. Abi had twins. One boy and one girl. We named the boy John Jack Jr. The girl's name was Caroline.

'John… what are we gonna do now?' she asked. What were we gonna do? A family man now. An outlaw turned family man. That was the day I realized Dutch's philosophy might be all wrong. But I realized all too late…

A few years passed. Without notice. Jack was calling Dutch, Javier, and Bill 'Uncle'.

'Uncle Bill will ya tell me a story?' he would ask, and he would tell him an exciting story of our raids. Then the day came….

1906 Blackwater. The sun was coming up. Great.

"Hurry!" I yelled.

'Okay, brother! No rush!' Javier said back. He was grinning maliciously. That really alarmed me. I didn't say anything, though. We reached the door. It was locked…

"Dynamite!" I said. I placed it at the door. And shot.

'Go, John! Everyone!' Dutch said. We headed inside. But there were police officers everywhere.

"Fire." I said. I watched at least twenty of them die, falling at my feet. One was wearing a unusual looking hat…

"I'll be taking this." I said. Then I took out a banker. More police officers arrived. More blood. I opened the cash register. Five thousand dollars. I stuffed some of it in my pockets.

"Javier! Take this…." I shoved it into his hands. I didn't realize what was going on… Javier tossed the bag to Dutch.

'Shoot him, Javier.' he said.

"No Javier!" But he smirked and shot me.

'Goodbye, brother.' he laughed cruelly and left.

'John? John? Oh God!' Abi said.

"I'll be okay…"

'No we need a doctor.' She carried me, with help from Jack, to the doctor. Caroline just watched, bewildered.

'Daddy?'

"I'll be okay, sweetheart." I assured.

'The bullet is taken out, he'll be okay.'

'Can you move, John?' Abigail asked.

"Yes. I know a place to go." I whistled for my horse… and regretfully stole another. I rode, painfully, towards my father's ranch. I remembered it.

"My father's ranch." I explained. She nodded. We decided to settle down, have a nice ranch. But that would change oh too soon….

_**I am also going to tell up until he gets his redemption call. So enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Our ranch wasn't big, but it would have to do. We had two kids, so our ranch was busy. Up until about 1910 anyhow.

'Caroline? Where is she?' Abi asked, clearly upset.

"I'll look for her." I got up, and walked away. I heard a groan, and turned around. There curled on the ground, was Caroline, vomiting.

"God have mercy." I breathed. I had heard about a certain disease, cholera. I was determined to say it was going to be all right. But somewhere inside, I knew it wasn't.

"Abi… I'm sure she has cholera." I said. I didn't mention there was no cure.

'Should we….' she died away on seeing her curled up on her bed, half awake, crying.

"Abi… she's not gonna live." I said, almost crying. Jack ran towards me.

'Father? Caroline? Is she okay?' I grabbed his shoulders.

"She's gonna be in heaven in awhile, son." he cried, hell, we all cried.

'Momma? Daddy?' I walked into her room. She was smiling.

'I can't see you. Am I gonna be okay, pa?' I couldn't answer her. Apparently I hadn't thought about her symptoms lately. But I knew she was gonna be okay.

"I love you." I said, kissing her forehead as Abi did the same, crying.

'Love you…' Caroline coughed and rolled over. I nodded when Abigail looked at me with pleading eyes. She cried, which broke my heart. Jack didn't. He was a grown-up in a boy's body, like I was when my father died. I managed to get the courage to bury her. In the Blackwater cemetery.

A few months later, I got a wake up call when a government agent knocked on my door. Edgar Ross. Who sent me on this big whirlwind adventure. Now I am looking out of the barn door, remembering faces, names. Like Abraham Reyes, Dutch, my father, and Caroline. Dear, sweet Caroline. I cocked back my pistol and surveyed the crowd. Edgar. I didn't shoot a bullet. They weren't worth it.

"Goodbye." I said to myself as I got gunned down, viciously. And I shall die for Jack and Abigail to have a better life here. No gunslingers, no pain. Just without me. I hit the ground, breathing one last time…

**I got pained writing this chapter. Lots and lots of tears. So I hope you has enjoyed… Woof.**


End file.
